


Hum

by SG1SamFan (LemonScience33)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/SG1SamFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee can tell when she walks into a room by the <i>hum</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum

* * *

Lee can tell when she walks into a room by the _hum_ , like a neon sign. She's ablaze, barely contained, in each moment threatening to explode out of her glass bottle into a million shards of sharp words and fists and passion. She flickers on and off, bright and dark. Hot and cold. No in-between.

Sometimes he catches himself in a trance, watching her. And when he looks away, she leaves an after-image. It's like when he stares too long at a fluorescent light and then sees spots of green and purple.

Kara's image is green like her hazel eyes and purple like her bruises, but it doesn't fade nearly as fast.

And when Lee's quarters are silent, he can feel her _hum_ ringing in his ears.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> When I was 16, a flourescent light in my house was buzzing, and I wrote this and posted it to Fanfiction.net. Rewatching BSG now (September 2012), I decided I still liked it and it belonged here, too. :)


End file.
